Much has appeared recently in the patent literature in regard to "polyketone polymers", which term is to be understood as relating to linear alternating copolymers of carbon monoxide with at least one olefin such as ethylene, propylene or the like. The name "polyolefin ketone" has also been used to refer to these polymers. These polymers have the general structure --CO--(A)-- where A is the moiety of ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon polymerized through the ethylenic linkage. Various disclosures exist in the art in regard to the stabilization, for example, of such materials including the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,761,448, 4,795,774, 4,808,678, 4,954,548, and 4,960,808; and European Patent Publication Nos. 288,124 and 326,223 to name just a few.
European patent publication No. 310,171 describes the melt Spinn make fibers.
U.S. Statutory Invention Registration No. 732 shows blends of a polyketone polymer and a polyglycidyl ether of a poly(hydroxyphenylalkane) oligomer with the oligomer acting as a melt processing aid. This oligomer is not believed to be liquid crystalline.